Christmas With Her Family
by Ability King KK
Summary: Meeting your girlfriend's family is never easy. Especially when you're going to spend Christmas with them.


**Its time for another Abilityshipping one-shot and it's a sequel to "An Overprotective Ability". This time, it's a Christmas one-shot, so get ready for some Christmas cheer and many laughs.**

**Before we begin, I want to explain Lila's 'family tree' and why I think that they are related. Lila, Goyo, Itsuki, and Kate all have lavender hair or dark lavender in Kate's case. All of them train Psychic-type or Psychic like Pokémon. Lastly, all of them wear formal type clothing. Keep in mind; this is all fiction and not canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokémon". Otherwise, I'd be rich.**

**-:-**

It was a cool day in Ecruteak City, a week before Christmas, as three people were walking up a path to a very large house, though some would say it looks like a mansion.

"Nothing like being home for the holidays." smiled a lavender-haired, mask-wearing man as he sipped his hot cocoa. The outfit he was wearing a magenta-colored suit with a black vest over it.

"I am not looking forward to this, Itsuki (Will)," said the lavender-haired man walking next to the mask wearer, now known as Itsuki. The man also wore a magenta-colored suit, minus the vest, and wore lavender-colored shades. He walked further up the path away from not only Itsuki, but also a woman with long red hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a black vest with a white jacket over it, a lavender skirt that reached a little below her knees, and glasses.

"Don't tell me he's still upset about Lila-chan (Anabel), Kanna (Lorelei)?" asked Itsuki.

"Unfortunately. It seems he forgot your mother's threat about burning his books," sighed Kanna.

"Kaasan actually threatened to burn Goyo's (Lucian) books? I would've loved to see that." snickered the Psychic Johto Elite.

They soon reached the house and were greeted by an older woman who had dark lavender hair with sunglasses resting on top of her head. She wore a white dress shirt with a red jacket over it, red shorts that reached a little above her knees, purple stockings, and black high-heeled boots. She also had large green earrings hanging from her ears.

"Welcome home you two."

"Its good to be home, Kaasan!" exclaimed Itsuki as he gave his mother a hug. "Would it be alright to use the phone? I'd like to call Ibuki-chan (Clair)!"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Only if Wataru-sama (Lance) doesn't find out," grinned Itsuki as he went to the phone.

"So how have you been doing, Kate (Argenta)?" asked the former member of Kanto's Elite Four.

"I've been doing well. More trainers have been challenging the Battle Stage. How about you Kanna?" asked the Stage Madonna.

"Aside from Goyo-kun forgetting you threat, life's been great." said Kanna.

Kate just sighed and shook her head at her oldest son's overprotectiveness.

"He better not start anything," said Kate to herself, but Kanna heard it.

"What do you mean?"

Kate looked around to see if Goyo was nearby. He wasn't and Kate figured that he was in his personal library.

"Let's just say Lila-chan is bringing over the one person Goyo doesn't want to see right now," said Kate with a frown.

"Oh no," said Kanna as she hung her head.

-:-

"Hurry up Sato-kun (Ash)!" called out a girl with short, lavender-colored hair. She wore a lavender coat over a white formal-looking shirt, lavender-colored pants, white stockings and black dress shoes. She was also wearing white gloves and a white scarf.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lila-chan? Your brother might want to kill me still," explained a boy with messy black hair. He wore a green coat over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a cap on his head. Resting on his shoulder was a yellow, mouse-like Pokémon.

"Don't worry about Goyo-niisan. Both Kaasan and Itsuki-niisan will be there to make sure he doesn't do anything. Plus, Kanna will be there too, so you'll have nothing to worry about!"

"Pikachu!" agreed the Electric-type.

As they continued up the path, a Bug-type Pokémon greeted them. It had a purple body with blue hands and feet and large red eyes. It also had large white wings and antennae on top of its head.

"A Butterfree?" questioned Sato.

"That would be Kaasan's Butterfree. She's the only one in the family that doesn't train exclusively with Psychic-type like my brothers and I." explained Lila as Butterfree landed on her shoulder.

"Ree, Ree!"

Sato and Lila, along with Pikachu and Butterfree, soon made it to their destination. There was only one problem. Goyo and his main Pokémon, Gallade, were waiting for Lila and when he saw her with Sato, that's when things got crazy. A look of rage came over Goyo's face, which is very rare for the usually calm Elite.

"SATOSHI!!! How dare you even think of being with my imouto!!! Gallade!!"

_Right away, Goyo-sama._ said Gallade through telepathy. His blade-like arms glowed with purple energy as a sign that he was about to use Psycho Cut.

At least, that was until Gallade was hit by an Air Cutter attack and Lucian was held in place by a Psychic attack. Sato and Lila looked to where the attacks came from and saw Itsuki, standing next to a Xatu, and Kate, standing next to a Drifblim, who's eyes were glowing blue.

"Excellent job, Drifblim." praised Kate.

"Blim."

The two lovebirds let out sighs of relief knowing that Goyo couldn't do anything. Next thing they know is that Itsuki rushed over and scooped Lila up in big hug.

"Lila-chan! I haven't seen you in so long!" cried Itsuki.

"Itsuki-niisan, you're crushing me…" breathed out Lila.

"Gomen Lila-chan." apologized Itsuki as he let her go. He then turned to Sato, "So you're Lila-chan's boyfriend."

"You're not going to go crazy on me, are you?" asked Sato with a little fear in his voice.

"Don't worry kid. I actually support you and Lila-chan. I won't go crazy like Goyo," grinned Itsuki as he looked over at his older brother who glared back. "I will say this though, if you ever hurt my baby sister, I'll hurt you."

"I assure you Itsuki, I would sooner give up my life as a trainer before I would do anything to hurt Lila-chan." said Sato in a firm voice and had a serious look on his face.

"That's good to hear, Sato. Now, let's get inside before it gets any colder." said Kate as they all went into the house.

-:-

Once inside, everyone sat in the living room peacefully talking about this and that. Unfortunately, when Kate left for the kitchen, the peace was broken when Itsuki said something that was most likely just to get under Goyo's skin.

"I think Lila-chan and Sato should share a room," grinned Itsuki.

This caused many a reaction. Goyo spit out the cocoa he was drinking, Lila's face became as red as a cherry, Sato became pale out of fear that Goyo might kill him, and Kanna gave Itsuki a deadpan look.

"What the hell, Itsuki?!" coughed Goyo.

"Think about it. You'll be sharing a room with Kanna, I'll be sharing my room with Ibuki-chan when she gets here, so its only fair that Lila-chan and Sato share a room." grinned Itsuki. "Besides, they are living together. They probably are already sharing a bed."

It was quiet again. An eerie quiet. That quiet, like the earlier peace, was broken when Goyo turned to Sato.

"DIE SATOSHI!!!" shouted Goyo as he lunged after Sato.

Luckily for Sato, Kate came back from the kitchen in time to stop Goyo with a wooden spoon to the head.

"What was that for?!" demanded Goyo.

"You know the rule, no killing Lila's boyfriend," said Kate with a stern look on her face. "Oh, and Itsuki?"

"Yes Kaasan?"

**WHAP!!**

"Stop riling up your brother!!" commanded Kate as Itsuki rubbed the bump on his head.

While this was going on, Lila dragged Sato off to get away from Goyo.

-:-

Meanwhile, the Pokémon were having a 'discussion'.

_What were you thinking?!_ screeched a violet cat-like Pokémon.

_I did what Goyo-sama wanted me to do, Espeon. _explained Gallade, not one bit afraid of the Sun Pokémon.

_Even if that meant hurting Lila-chan's boyfriend?_ asked Espeon with deadpan look.

_Knowing him, most likely. _said a large oyster-like Pokémon with wicked grin on his face.

_Stay out of this, you damn Ice-type!!_ roared Gallade as he glared at the said Ice-type.

_Are they always like this?_ asked Pikachu.

_Unfortunately, yes. Surprising, too, seeing as how their trainers are married._ said Espeon.

_You'll get used to it, too._ added Xatu.

Drifblim and Butterfree were watching the staring contest between the Bivalve Pokémon and the Blade Pokémon with much amusement.

_How long do you think this will last?_ asked Butterfree.

_Who knows with them._ sighed the Blimp Pokémon.

-:-

"Here we are, Sato-kun." smiled Lila as she led Sato into the guest room.

"I thought Itsuki wasn't going to try and kill me." frowned Sato, closing the door behind him.

"He's not. Itsuki-niisan just likes to instigate Goyo-niisan," giggled Lila.

Sato, with Lila's help, started to unpack and put everything in the proper places.

"So, Ibuki is coming over too?" asked Sato as he sat on the bed.

"Hai. Though she'll be staying in a guest room as well. There would be no way Kaasan would let them share a room, unlike Goyo-niisan and Kanna, who are actually married." explained Lila. She then added with a sly smile on her face and a glance towards Sato, "Speaking of marriage…"

"Uh, w-well…I uh I…" sputtered Sato with a red face and wide eyes.

"I'm only kidding Sato-kun!" giggled Lila as she hugged Sato tightly.

"That's good to hear. Not that I wouldn't mind." sighed Sato.

"You mean you'd want to marry me?" asked a surprised Lila.

Well yeah. I mean who wouldn't. You're very beautiful, Lila-chan. I just think it too early in our relationship to take such a huge step." explained Sato, only to be tackle-glomped onto the bed.

"Oh Sato-kun. I love you so much that I would wait no matter how long it would take." said Lila.

Sato noticed that Lila had tears streaming down her cheeks. He took his thumb and gently wiped them away.

"I love you Lila-chan. I always will." said Sato, sealing it with a kiss on her lips.

Unbeknownst to the lovebirds, Kate was outside the door listening. She had come up to see how Sato was doing so far and couldn't help but eavesdrop. She walked away with a smile on her face.

'I'm glad that Lila was able to find someone like Sato. As long as Goyo doesn't screw things up, Sato might be the one who can truly make my little Lila happy.' thought Kate.

-:-

The week went by quickly with a few ups and downs. Ibuki arrived on the second day, which Kate and Kanna couldn't be happier about since Ibuki made sure Itsuki couldn't rile Goyo up for the remainder of the week. Goyo, though, still tried to kill Sato. That is until Kate actually took one of his books and had Drifblim use Will-o-wisp on it. Goyo could only stand there looking at the ashes in horror.

Christmas soon came and everyone, along with the Pokémon, had exchanged gifts. Right now, they were all outside enjoying the snow.

"This was definitely the best Christmas ever!" exclaimed Itsuki.

"Was that because you got to antagonize your brother, Itsuki-kun?" questioned Ibuki.

"Well, that was part of it," grinned the magician as Goyo sent another glare in his direction.

Over with Sato and Lila, they, with the help of Pikachu and Espeon, were building a snowman.

"Did you enjoy your time here, Sato-kun?" asked Lila as she was gathering the snow needed for the snowman.

"Definitely! Especially since I had such a lovely hostess," said Sato as ha cast a loving glance towards his Maiden.

"Sato-kun!" giggled Lila with a blush that spread across her cheeks. She then walked towards Sato, grabbed his coat, and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss. They would've kept going had a certain Johto Elite not interrupted them.

"Hey you two lovebirds! You two trying to make me into an uncle so soon?" shouted Itsuki with a mischievous grin painting his face.

This caused not only Sato and Lila to separate with massive blushes, but also the standard enraged Goyo.

"DIE SATOSHI!!!"

Goyo and Gallade rushed forward with the intent to kill Sato, who along with Pikachu, ran for their lives with the Sinnoh Elite and his Pokémon hot on their heels.

"Goyo-niisan!! Leave him alone!!" called out Lila as she and Espeon chased after Goyo to make sure Sato didn't get hurt.

Itsuki was in a fit of hysterics watching the show that was his family.

"Was that really necessary, Itsuki-kun?" questioned Ibuki.

"Of course it was, Ibuki-hime. Its all in good fun." explained Itsuki as he wrapped his arm around the Gym Leader's waist, causing her to blush.

And so Christmas came to an end. Sato luckily was able to get away from Goyo with the help of Lila and Kanna while Kate and Ibuki made sure that Itsuki was dealt with. All in all, everything turned out well and everyone waited to see what the new year would bring.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**There you have it. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to review.**


End file.
